Peace
by The madness in me
Summary: There was conflict at first. So much conflict.


There was conflict at first. So much conflict. In the beginning the world was split into tribes.

We were primitive. Nothing more than animals, like any other. Then we grew to more, developed an ability to communicate that no other animal possessed. In time we would come to call it; language. The problem was that we did not just form one but thousands of these languages, each limited to specific regions of our world. Each adapting and growing in different ways. Due to our limited contact with one another there were few opportunities for people in different groups to interact and when they did there was fighting and death. Yet over time we came together, every generation growing, adapting and changing in ways never imagined previously. Groups across the world slowly melded with one another, often through wars where one society would invade another, assimilating them into the invading culture to create a single greater empire. The process was slow, taking millennia of conflict and wars, but in time a point was reached where the world was no longer divided. We had finally brought everyone together as a single unified unit. No longer viewing each other as separate groups of them and us, we were all Us.

Once again communication was a key factor in this. Spoken word, though the initial key to our unity could only bring us together so far. Written word allowed us to send messages across great distances and even across time by preserving it for future generations to read, but again it had its limits. For world peace to exist across our planet, there needed to be a planet wide understanding between every person on it. The ability to communicate on a global scale effortlessly and instantly.

Technology gave us this. In time we developed the means to communicate with anyone, anywhere, anytime. A person on one side of the planet could speak to someone on the other side as though they were standing beside one another. It was miraculous. Initially the technology consisted of devices which we used to input data and send it to another device, which another person would read that data from. In time we developed the means of integrating the technology into ourselves such that the same information could be transmitted directly from person to person.

It became habitual to most. Talking to others, sharing their thoughts and feelings, experiences and ideas. All the time. Eventually the thought of being out of contact with others became terrifying. Unthinkable. As dependency on each other grew the need to be closer grew.

And yet in this a flaw was found. For although the society itself was unified, the individuals who made up that society were not. They were as stated; Individuals. So although two people on opposites sides of the planet were free to talk to one another, there was no guarantee they would agree on what they were talking about. In the physical distance between them there was a freedom of anonymity which led to the beautiful language which had joined our species together being used to fuel conflict once again.

It was upsetting, painful. Then someone had an idea, what if there were a way to not only tell people what you thought, but to let them experience it for themselves, to feel as you feel so they would be able to understand things from your point of view and you theirs. Then, finally the arguments, the division would end. They created it and it worked perfectly. Everyone tried it, it became addictive. Once a person had shared their thoughts with another they never wanted to let go. Never wanted to be alone again. Groups grew and grew until eventually the entire planet was joined again in this new and exciting way. It was the perfect community, everyone in complete agreement, complete harmony. Ideas shared and universally understood and accepted. Knowledge and experience of billions of people linked together to create a single mind capable of so much more than any individual or collection of individuals ever would have been capable of outside of that mind.

When there was nothing left to learn on our world, we took to the stars.

There we found others. Strangers with new opinions and new ideas, bringing conflict once again, but also bringing new knowledge which we could add to our own. Opportunity to once again grow and change ourselves, to be more. And in return we would share with them our knowledge and our unity. It was strange to us when we first found them, we had been joined for so long seeing creatures living as individuals was astounding. Astounding and heartbreaking. How lonely it must be for them, to exist as individuals, why should they be kept out of our society? Why should they be alone when they had the opportunity to be a part of something so wonderful? So the strangers came and they were welcomed, to join us.

One day we hope bring together the entire universe as one singular society, a perfect blend of species, cultures, knowledge and experiences living together as one and at peace.

That is our mission.

We are one, we are together.

We are Borg.


End file.
